


Nr. 8 Shlamm

by Eremon



Series: Thainwyns Wortliste [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eremon/pseuds/Eremon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es regnet in Lorien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nr. 8 Shlamm

**Author's Note:**

> Hier der Link: http://thainwyns-blog.blogspot.dk/p/blog-page_29.html

Es regnete und regnete. Der Waldboden verwandelte sich langsam in Schlamm und der Celebrant würde sicher bald über die Ufer treten. Die blonde Frau wandte sich leise seufzend vom Fenster ab und nahm ihre unruhige Wanderung durch den Wohnraum wieder auf. Celeborn sollte bereits seit einigen Stunden zurück sein und langsam begann sich Galadriel Sorgen zu machen. Natürlich, er war nicht das erste Mal in seinem langen Leben draussen bei einem solchen Wetter, aber sie hatte gehofft, etwas Gemeinsamkeit mit ihm zu haben an diesem Abend. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass nach seiner Rückkehr der Talan voller Schlamm wäre. Sie seufzte noch einmal und trat wieder ans Fenster, als sie das vertraute Klappern von Hufeisen hörte. Schnell rannte sie die Treppen zum Waldboden herunter. Unten angekommen sah sie, wie eine schlammbedeckte Gestalt von einem ebenso dreckigen Pferd abstieg und grinsend auf sie zulief. Bevor sie reagieren konnte, hatte Celeborn sie bereits umarmt. Seufzend sah Galadriel and sich runter. „Wie wärs mit einem gemeinsamen Bad?“, erklang Celeborns Stimme. Galadriel schaute auf und nickte. Also hatte der Tag doch etwas gutes.


End file.
